Toothles' Long jouney
by I'mHungry401
Summary: Hiccup was on ne of his normal flihts around berk when he is ambushed. And there's a little romance in there too!
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup placed his prosthetic leg on the floor beside his bed and looked over at toothless. Toothless being a dragon didn't normally understand how a person could miss a limb. But because he also was missing a part of himself he nuzzled hiccup and gave an affectionate growl.

'You have a good sleep tonight; I need you strong for tomorrows training' He gave a small smile before clambering into his bed and falling in to a long and troubled sleep.

When he awoke he did to the sound of Astrid's voice. It was nice sound and it soothed him. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw toothless staring at him. His awkward toothy grin spread on his face.

'You rested buddy?'

Toothless bounded up to him and stepped on his stomach. Hiccup gave a loud cry of pain and fell on the floor.

Astrid opened the door and saw Hiccup lying on the floor, 'Hiccup! Are you alright?' She sounded worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just got stepped on by heffalump over there!' he said standing up. Astrid giggled and helped him with his prosthetic leg before helping to his feet. Toothless nudged him and he fell in to Astrid's arms. Landing on the bed they stared into each other's eyes. But just as they were about to close their eyes and kiss, Hiccup's father walked in.

'You coming to breakfa- ? OH! Sorry lad, um I'll just go' his father slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

Astrid and Hiccup laughed then turned back to each other and kissed. They stood back up and walked down the stairs, Toothless following at their heels. Hiccup's father, Stoick was sat down at the table. He smiled showing his not very clean teeth.

'Sorry about back there, I didn't know that ... um well' he said

'It's alright dad, what's for breakfast?' He sat down at the table with little difficulty.

'Bacon and lamb' he said grinning again.

Both hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in disgust.

'Ya know what dad, I think I'll miss breakfast' hiccup smiled and opened the door ready to leave.

'Actually, Stoick I have more training to do' and with that she slipped off her seat and walked out the door after Hiccup.

Hiccup breathed in some fresh air and took his first step. Lifting his left leg and placing back down on the grown. He had stepped on a small lump in the grass. He toppled over on to the floor and sat there looking bemused.

'It's ok Hiccup, you'll soon get used to it' she smiled at him and it made him smile back.

She helped him regain his feet and he started again. But there was a loud bang behind them; Toothless cam running out the door after them and knocked Hiccup back down. He hit the floor hard and bashed his head against a nearby tree.

'This is going to take some getting used to' he said. Astrid laughed so hard that she fell over as well. They were both now sitting on the floor. Astrid moved over to the tree and to where Hiccup was sat. She turned around and sat against the tree like he was. After a few minutes she placed her head on his shoulder. Toothless decided to take off and play with the other dragons. But as soon as he did, he fell face first into a house. Luckily no-one was inside at the time.

Astrid helped hiccup onto toothless.

'Don't go too far; we still have to start training'

'I'll just take him for a short go around the island' he smiled and took off with toothless. Astrid went to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were in the ring messing around with their zipple back dragon.

'Ruff, you idiot; I said don't bump in to me!' Shouted tuff at his sister.

'Me? You've been bumping in to me my whole life' said Ruff bumping in to her brother. Tuff bumped in to her also.

**In the ring with Astrid**

'Tuff! I can't take you anymore, I have been stuck with you since birth and I am sick of you' she shouted and stormed off in the other direction.

'Tuff, what did you do now?' Said Astrid having witnessed the fight.

'Why do you always assume it's me? Maybe she's just having girl problems. You know, you two are at "that age"'

'So what if we are? You should be trying to make her feel better'

'I've been making her feel better my whole life; She's always angry with me'

'Have you once asked her what's wrong?'

'Isn't that your job, you are he friend'

'You're her brother. Figure it out; she needs you'

Astrid walked off to find Ruffnut, who was sitting in a dark corner.

'Do you want to tell me why you are being so dramatic?'

'Dramatic? Was it that bad?'

'A bit' said Astrid sitting down beside her.

'You ever found that you liked a boy but couldn't tell them?'

'Well, I did kiss him a few times, so I'm guessing he knows'

'No then'

'Who is it?'

'Promise not to laugh' she said shyly.

'I promise'

'Snotlout' she said so quietly that Astrid could barely hear her.

'Pardon?'

'Snotlout'

'Why would I laugh? I was with him once' she said.

'I don't know' she buried her head in her lap.

'Why don't you go talk to your brother? He's a bit confused at the moment'

Astrid stood up and walked away but taking one last glance at Ruffnut who was standing up and walking to find her brother. She walked through the village for a while. She saw Snotlout sitting on a trees stump looking at the sky.

'Hey, Snotlout.'

'Astrid, babe'

'Yeah, you know I don't like you right?'

'Yeah, you're with Hiccup the looser'

Astrid punched him.

'He's not a looser, and if you think he is then you're the looser'

'Right sorry' He got up to leave but Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the stump.

'I know who does like you though' she said.

'You do?'

'Yeah'

'Who is it?'

'Why would I tell you'

**In the forest with Hiccup and Toothless**

Hiccup put his foot down on the pedal which moved Toothless' tail so that he could manoeuvre around some trees. Then they soared upwards until they got to the clouds. Hiccup patted toothless.

'Nice buddy, now let's go down'

Toothless flapped his wings and faced down towards the rocks. They swooped down and missed the rocks by two inches.

They landed on one of the rocks.

'Good fly today bud. We better head back or Astrid'll have my head' He said patting toothless again. But before they had gone a meter, a stone hit toothless and knocked him off course. As they plummeted to the ground, Hiccup was hit by a rock in the head and he fell unconscious. Toothless was captured and taken away.

**In the town with Astrid **

Hours later,

Stoick and Astrid were sat in Hiccup's house waiting for him to come home. They were worried and had asked the whole town if they had seen him.

'That's it, something's happened to him; he wouldn't be gone this long. I'm going to find him' she ran out the door and in to the forest.

She had been walking a while before she saw something horrifying. Hiccup was lying on the ground, Toothless nowhere to be seen. He had a great burse on his head and many scratched over his body from the trees.

'Hiccup!'

**It may not be that good but please review it (: thanx**

**I'll have another chapter later on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets unfolded **

Astrid clambered over a few broken branches that toothless had obviously broken on impact to the fall. She wrapped her arms around his limp body; collecting his limbs that were flailed out in odd positions. She placed her head on his chest pressing her ear closer to hear his heart beat. Finally, hearing a sliver of a thumping sound beneath his fur coat, she put her for-head against his and closed her eyes.

'Thank goodness' she thought.

Hiccup gave a couple of groans before opening his eyes.

"Astrid? Astrid" His voice was croaky.

Hiccup tried standing but failed as he fell back down to the ground.

"Hiccup, please don't strain yourself, your hurt pretty bad so just stay there, ok?"

Hiccup looked around and not seeing Toothless he began to panic.

"Toothless? Where's Toothless?"

Astrid tried calming him but she was pushed away.

"Hiccup, please listen" She pushed him down hard on the ground "I know you're worried, but we have to wait till we can go back to the village and tell your father exactly what happened"

"But I don't remember what happened, I was knocked out and I woke up to the beautiful sight of you" Astrid could see that hiccup's face was turning bright red and she could feel hers doing the same.

"That's all I can remember, ok?"

A soon as Hiccup could get up and not fall back down ten seconds later they walked, rather slowly, back to the village. When they came out of the woods, Ruffnut was sitting in the not-so-warm sun.

"Astrid! Hiccup!" she said rushing to them "What happened? Did you run into a tree?"

"No, I didn't" Said hiccup rather annoyed.

"No, no-one knows what happened" explained Astrid in soft tones.

"What did you have your eyes closed or something?" joked Ruffnut.

Astrid let go of hiccup and punched Ruffnut in the upper arm. She turned back to find Hiccup on the floor with his leg at a funny angle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hiccup" She picked him up and stroked his hair affectionately as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"ER!" said Ruffnut loudly.

"Just go find your brother and have an argument why don't you?" said Astrid in rage.

"Maybe I will, coz it's a lot nicer that watching you do ... that!" She stormed off through an opening between two houses.

"Isn't it that sort of time for you, though?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, what you mean ...?" they carefully avoided mentioning that word they were to embarrassed to say.

"Yeah, so it is?"

"Hmmm ... well, of course. That time of the month again"

"Again?"

"It's happened before" she said leading him back to her house.

"So you potentially are ready for ...?"

"Um ... if we get round to it" she was going another shade of red.

Astrid opened the door to her house to find no-one home.

"Let's go upstairs" she said.

Astrid almost had to carry him up because he was having difficulty manoeuvring his prosthetic leg up the individual steps.

"Here we are" she said.

She laid him down on her bed and sat on the edge.

"I want you to stay here and rest, I'll be down stairs if you need me"

Before she could stand up Hiccup grabbed her arm. She turned her head to see hiccup looking like he was in a lot of pain. Astrid put her free hand at the back of his neck and pulled his head closer to hers. She softly kissed him on the raw part of his head. Hiccup's small grown was even quieter than the one he had made before.

"Can you stay with me, Astrid?"

Astrid didn't answer but simply lay down in the bed beside him and wrapped herself around his body interlinking her limbs with his.

Hiccup sat there bewildered at what Astrid had just done but also surprised and very happy. He sat there very still listening to her breathing until he fell asleep.


End file.
